Babyfied
by kakarafan1017
Summary: Hunter has undergone a major transformation and is stuck at the age of three by a tiger dragon hybrid. Her husband Vegeta is determined to figure out just what happened to her. Will Hunter ever get back to her normal self? I guess youll just have to read to find out.


I do not own any of the DBZ characters, though I really want to. The only characters I do own are Hunter, Vehan, Vegito, and Gogeta. Note: Gogeta and Vegito are just named after the original fusions. The ones in this story are my original characters who are also twin brothers. So I cant get sued for those two.

Story told in Hunter's point of view.

Chapter 1: Shrinking?

My sister Vehan and I were going shopping at the mall, when we met a guy that seemed to be selling something outside one of the stores. We stopped to see what he had to offer, he had a pet with him. Not any ordinary pet, this was a combination of a dragon and a tiger. I was interested in this tiger dragon, it seemed to like me. The man looked at me.  
"Seems like she likes you, stranger."  
"She? How do you know it's a she?"  
"I just know."  
"You looking to sell her?"  
"Name your price."  
"How bout 400 Zeni?"  
I held out the money to the man.  
"She's all yours!"  
He took the money and handed me the leash then ran off before I could ask another question.  
We were heading back home when something strange went on. My new pet started to glow, it felt weird cuz it was effecting me, and only me. I saw myself shrink, I had always been taller than Vehan, but now I was shorter than her, and younger. My clothes started to not fit and fall down. I wage an explanation for this, and now!  
"Hunter, what's happening to you?"  
"I don't know! Just get me home before something else happens!"  
She picked me up and flew home with the tiger dragon following her. On the way back I actually fell asleep, and continued to shrink. When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was I was wearing something around my waist, most likely a diaper or a pull-up. I heard the door open and I hid, I could run so that meant I wasn't a baby. That's a good thing. I saw my dad's shadow but I still didn't come out.  
"Hunter? You in here?"  
I didn't answer. He bent down and found me underneath my bed. I tried to get as far away from him as possible. Then the worst thing happened, I took a shit in whatever I was wearing.  
"Hey, whatcha doin under here?"  
I again didn't answer, and just blushed majorly from what I had just done.  
"What's the matter?"  
He sniffed the air and held his nose. I giggled a tiny bit but still stayed in my spot.  
"You need a change, come on out before you get a rash."  
He held out his arms to me and I reluctantly went into them. I got embarrassed beyond my imagination, and I was blushing from head to toe. I just wanted to cry right about then. And I almost did. But he saw and he hugged me, I accepted the hug and returned it.  
"Daddy? Wha happen to me?"  
"I don't know, but I love seeing you this age again. You were so cute."  
I blushed again at his comment.  
"How owd am I?"  
"Not sure. If anything you look like you did when you were three."  
I got very upset at that moment and I started crying, but before I could make to much noise he put a pacifier in my mouth. I liked the feeling so I calmed down and sucked on it. He wiped away my tears and set me on what I believed to be a changing table. I saw diapers instead of regular pull-ups, so I guess that's what I had on at this moment. He slipped the diaper off me, wiped my ass, which I cringed at the coldness touching my skin, and he put me into a new diaper. He picked me up and we headed into the living room.  
"Why we hasta go in hewe?"  
"Well everyone is worried about you after Vehan told us what happened."  
I buried my head into his chest, obviously not wanting to be seen. He put the pacifier back into my mouth after I had dropped it. I, again, sucked on it feeling the soothing sensation. We entered the living room and everyone was there, and by everyone, I mean EVERYONE! As soon as Vegeta saw me, he fainted. Our kids Vegito and Gogeta, didn't know who I was, they just thought I was someone else. Piccolo actually seemed to care, my mom fainted as well, and everyone else just sat there looking shocked and wanting to hold me.  
"Could I hold her?"  
"Sure 18."  
He handed me to 18 and I just started squirming, I did NOT want to be held by anyone but my father. I stopped squirming when she shoved a bottle in my mouth. And of course she had my pacifier I her other hand.  
"Wow 18, you're a natural."  
"Well what would expect from already having one kid?"  
"Oh yeah."  
Everyone but my dad and I face-palmed. It was pretty funny, but I just continued to drink what looked like milk, but it had a sweeter taste to it. I closed my eyes and continued to drink, each sip slower. I started to feel sleepy, 18 took the bottle out of my mouth, put me over her shoulder and patted me on the back. I let out a burp, everyone awed and laughed. I felt good being held by 18, but the only one I'd let hold me was my dad. He took me again and put my pacifier back into my mouth, and I started to doze off.  
When I woke up next I was in my grandfather, Bardock's arms. He had also been passes out. I heard a hissing sound and I felt my diaper get warmer and I started to whine. No one came and I started crying to get someone's attention. Eventually Vegeta showed up and picked me up. I blushed having to be changed by my own husband.  
"I swear I will find the person who did this to you and I'll personally kill them myself."  
I looked at his face, he seemed more upset than mad. Of course I had to work a little of my magic, and hugged him. He smiled and cuddled me. I giggled and started to squirm from the wetness of my diaper.  
"Ok, ok. I'll change you."  
He set me down on that same changing table as yesterday and just before he opened the diaper I shit in it. He waited for me to finish, and when I did I started to cry again. He stuck the tip of his tail into my mouth and he thought I was going to bite him, but all I did was suck on it.  
"For being a vampire AND a toddler, you sure are being gentle."  
I nodded and smiled letting him do what he had to do. He finished and picked me back up, taking his tail out of my mouth. I tried to get it back but I had trouble. I started to whine and he out it back in my mouth. I sucked on it and he laughed.  
"Hey that tickles."  
"Sowwy."  
He took his tail out of my mouth again and started tickling me. I squirmed and I squealed, he continued even after I peed myself again. I didn't seem to care, but I started to enjoy this moment. He saw what I was doing and continued to tickle the hell outta me.  
"Stop Vedge! Stop it!"  
"No way. I thought you were enjoying this."  
"How you know?"  
"Oh come on Hunter, I know everything about you. And all you need to say is that you're enjoying yourself. I don't mind."  
"You weally don?"  
"Of course not. I want you to be happy, even if it includes you being a toddler again."  
I smiled, he picked me up again, and I kissed him.  
"I wove you Vedge."  
"I love you too baby."  
He kissed me back and took me into the kitchen.  
"Wha we doin in hewe?"  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
"Kinda."  
He got a bottle of milk or whatever that sweet stuff was. He gave it to me and I instantly started sucking it down. He looked super surprised that I liked it.  
"You like that stuff?"  
"Mmn hmm!"  
"Wow. I never knew baby formula had that effect."  
Baby formula! That's what it was! That shits good! I want more, and I want it now! I sucked the formula down in less than a minute, in the result I got the hiccups. I tried holding my breath, but that didn't help. The only thing that would work was scaring me. Vegeta put me down and walked off somewhere, I thought Vegeta was coming back in a minute, turns out he didn't.  
"What are you doing all alone?"  
I jumped, and literally did both shit and pissed in my diaper. I also cried because I was scared so much.  
"I'm sorry Hunter. I didn't mean to scare you."  
She tried to pick me up but I backed away as fast as I could. She called for my oldest brother Gohan to try to pick me up for her. I'd let Gohan hold me, but not Videl after she scared me shitless. Gohan came running into the kitchen to see what was going on.  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
"I accidentally scared Hunter and now she won't let me hold her."  
"Oh man. This brings back memories. Whenever someone scared her she wouldn't let ANYONE hold her, not even dad."  
"Sounds like she's as stubborn as Vegeta."  
"I not stubbown!"  
I had tears rolling down my face and I ran off somewhere else.  
"She doesn't like to be called stubborn. But I'll go talk to her, she'll probably understand cuz you didn't know."  
He walked in the direction I ran off to. When he found me I was in between two tight spots that only I could get in and out of. I was crying softly and trying to hug my knees.  
"Hey."  
"Weave me awone. I wanna be wef awone."  
"Plz come here Hunter. Videl didn't mean to call you stubborn, she didn't know that you hate that word."  
"No! I don wike hew! She mean!"  
"I just want to make you feel better. You are my baby sister after all. And I'll do anything to make you happy."  
"Anyfin?"  
Gohan nodded and held out his arms which I crawled into. I rested my head into his chest and held onto him like my life depended on it. He smiled but I didn't. He felt that I needed a change but I could care less about it. He took me into a different room and changed me. The only thing I did during the change was suck in my tail. After I was in a new diaper, Gohan picked me back up and gave me a hug.  
"I promise I won't let anything or anyone scare or hurt you."  
"Weally?"  
"Really."  
I smiled and gave him a big hug.  
"I wove you big bwothew."  
"I love you too baby sis."  
We walked into the living room where I sat in Gohan's lap, and he turned on baby shows. I didn't want to watch them but it was the only thing he wanted me to watch. I tried to get the remote but he kept it away from me. He turned on Blues Clues and instantly it sucked me in, not literally but I was hypnotized in a way. I acted the way a three year old would to this show. And after he turned the show off I stayed that way.  
"Are you thirsty?"  
"Mm hmm. Bu I wan Bwues Cwues!"  
"It's not on until tomorrow, so you'll have to wait.  
"Bu I don wanna wai!"  
"Well maybe later I'll see if I can find something for you."  
"Oka. Bu ca I ge somefin to dwink pwz."  
"Sure. Sit here and I'll be back with your drink."  
"Oka."  
It didn't take me long until I wandered off. I found myself in the training room with a pacifier in my mouth. Somebody picked me up from behind and put me in their shoulders. I looked at they're face to see it was my other older brother Goten.  
"Whatcha doin in here little sis?"  
I didn't answer but continued to suck on my pacifier. He smiled and put me in a playpen so I didn't get hurt. I wanted to get out but I couldn't move as well as I could before. I was still thirsty and now I was stuck in a playpen not being able to get out. I took my pacifier out of my mouth and threw it.  
"I wan ou!"  
He ignored me and continued to train. I started to cry and no one noticed me. I eventually cried so much someone noticed me. Of course it was Piccolo, with those ears I'm surprised he didn't notice me earlier. He picked up my pacifier, picked me up, and put my pacifier in my mouth.  
"What is it that you want?"  
"I wan ou!"  
I had to say through my pacifier, or at least tried to. He didnt seem to understand what I said, but he picked it up after a few times.  
"Well your out now. What do you want to do?"  
I pointed to everyone else who was training. I wanted to try it too.  
"Twain!"  
"Ok then, but we're going easy on you."  
I nodded and smiled. He put me down and walked me over to everyone else.  
"Hey Piccolo I thought it was just us who were going to train. Plus Hunter is too young to train with us."  
"That's why we go easy."  
"I say we let her train with us. It could be fun."  
"I say we don't! I'd rather train hard, that go easy. It's not fair to everyone else just because she wants to train with us."  
"Father! Really?!"  
"Yes Vegeta, I don't want to train easy, I want to train hard. I don't care about little toddlers."  
"She happens to be my wife!"  
"Well tough shit Vegeta. If you want to go play with her, than do it. But she will not train in here. Not while I'm in here."  
I threw my pacifier at him and ran off crying. Vegeta slapped his father.  
"See what you just did?! Go apologize to her!"  
"I do not take orders from anyone."  
"I could kill you right now. And I think I will if you don't go apologize to Hunter right now!"  
"Fine. But I'm not doing it because you said. I'm doing it because I want to."  
He walked off and tried to find me. He had a little bit of difficulty because I ran off into the woods. I ran into a cave and hid in there.  
"HUNTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
I started crying loudly but he still didnt find me. I heard something in the cave, and I stopped crying for a minute. I felt rumbling under my ass and I didn't move. When the thing reached me I started screaming my head off and ran out of there.  
"DADDY! DADDY HEWP ME!"  
King Vegeta heard my screams and flew over to me. He scooped me up and I clutched to him like my life depended on it, then I cried and wailed like crazy. He held me and tried to calm me down.  
"Hey, hey, what's the matter?"  
I pointed to what was following me, and continued to wail and cry. He blew the thing up and held me, and held me close to him by putting his hand in my head, and holding me up with his hand on my ass. I climbed to him like crazy and I continued to cry onto his chest. He put his head on the top of my head and rubbed the back of my head.  
"It's alright, it's gone now. I'm sorry for what I said to you. But I made it up, and I still will if you want."  
I put my arms around his neck and cried into his neck. He took me back to the house and put me down, once I was put down I ran straight to my dad. He picked me up and I cried into his chest. He looked at King Vegeta with a look saying, 'What happened?' But he didn't have a clue.  
"Daddy I was so scawed."  
"What happened baby girl?"  
"I was wunnin fwom a monstew who waned ta eat me."  
"Well it's alright now. You're safe now."  
"I sowwy."  
"For what?"  
"Fow wunnin off. I didn mean ta mae you wowwy."  
"It's alright. You were just upset, that's all. Nothin more, nothin less. All I'm worried about I'd your safety and your happiness."  
I smiled and hugged him not letting go. Gohan came running out with my bottle looking as worried as hell.  
"Oh kami. Where were you Hunter? I thought I told you to stay put!"  
"I sowwy. I jus waned ta twain."  
"You should have waited. I told you I was going to be back in a minute."  
"Gohan let it go. She's had a pretty rough day."  
Gohan sighed and handed my bottle to my dad. And he gave it to me, of course I had trouble holding it up myself so my dad had to help me. I sucked it down, but not as fast as the other one. I started to feel sleepy again and I started to again shit in my diaper. My dad felt me using my diaper and changed me, the he let me sleep with him on a chair.  
The next time I woke up I was in a crib. It was weird cuz I wasn't put in a crib last night. I was sleeping in my daddies arms. I also still had a diaper in which was soiled already. I had a pacifier in my mouth, but when I went to spit it out, I couldn't. I reached up to pull it out but I still couldn't, I felt something around my head. I felt a strap and it was connected to the pacifier. Some woman came in and picked me up, then she changed me.  
"Whewe my daddy!?"  
It was kinda muffled cuz of the pacifier. The woman smiled.  
"Your daddy, is no more. He's dead baby. Your safe here."  
I woke up screaming and crying. Turns out it was just a bad dream. I woke my dad up and he gave me a hug trying to comfort me.  
"Sssh, sssh. Hey, it was just a bad dream. I'm here, there's no need to worry."  
"I ha a dweam bou you daddy. You wewe dea an this wady come an took cawe o me. I don wanna wose you daddy."  
I cried into his chest and he gave me a huge hug.  
"None of that's gonna happen. I'll make sure of that. Your my baby girl, you always have, and you always will. I wouldn't let anyone die, and I know I won't die. I love you way to much."  
"I wove you too daddy. An I awways wiwl."  
I clutched into him. Bardock, came running in with a worried expression.  
"What happened? Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, just a bad dream."  
He looked over at me to see I had my face buried into dad's chest while crying. He picked me up and have me a hug.  
"Is that better?"  
I didn't say a word but I nodded. Dad looked at him shocked, what was it with him and calming me down? Well whatever it is, I like it. In the process I peed, so I was warm for a minute and cold the next. He heard the hissing sound and blushed.  
"That's the first time that's ever happened."  
"What?"  
"Me holding her and being peed on, sort of."  
"Is that all? That's gonna happen a lot more if we can't get Hunter back to normal."  
"IF? What's with the if?"  
I finished pissing in my diaper and started whining. Bardock rubbed the base of my tail and I calmed down but still whined a tiny bit. He took me to a different room and changed my diaper. He also changed my clothes into something pink, kami I hate pink! He thought it looked stupid on me and put me in a blue sleeper. He smiled and laughed at how cute I was being. He picked me back up and I cuddled up to him. He took me into a baby's room and set me down.  
"Wha we doin I hewe?"  
"I want to show you a little something."  
I cocked my head to the side as he opened a door behind a closet. He came back, grabbed my hand and lead me into the secret room. I saw a lot of saiyan things like, scouters armor that looked like it would fit me, toys, and other clothing.  
"Wha id thi?"  
"It things I got from people I know. Don't worry, it's all safe. And fun. Go ahead, check it out."  
He let go of my hand and I took off running. I checked out the toys, played with some. Then I went to go look at the clothes and showed them to Bardock. He held into them and I went back to play with the toys. He followed me to see I found the real young baby toys. He looked at me strangely.  
"Ca I hae dese?"  
"Sure. You can have anything in here."  
I smiled and I grabbed a few toys that I really wanted. I even grabbed a new pacifier that looked really cool and had a sweet taste to it. I grabbed the top o his armor with one hand and held my pacifier in the other. We walked back into that room and the door shut behind us. I jumped when I heard the slam. I stuck my new pacifier in my mouth and sucked on it, it tasted funny and I fell to the ground passed out. I heard screaming and yelling but I didn't wake up.  
I woke up a few hours later and I was different. I got out of my crib, changed my own clothes, and headed outside. It was strange cuz the house looked different, it looked like a ship. I didn't care, I just kept walking. Someone stopped me, I turned around and saw Frieza. I ran for my life, but he caught me.  
"Hey where are you goin kiddo?"  
"Away from you!"  
I could talk clearly now. Was I older, or was this just a dream? Whatever it was it didn't change that much, I was still in a diaper. Frieza picked me up and set me on his shoulders. I was so confused and wondering what the hell was goin on.  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
"What do you mean Carmen?"  
"My name ain't Carmen, it's Hunter."  
"We'll you look more like a Carmen, so that's what I'm calling you."  
"Ok, but what about my other question."  
"Oh yeah, that. I don't know what you mean by that, I've always been like this."  
Now I was really confused. Since when is Frieza nice? And how did I get here, and older? I heard someone running up to Frieza. I couldn't believe it, it was Vegeta, and he was younger too.  
"Hey Carmen, wanna play?"  
"Uh, sure."  
"We'll I was going to take you to the armory then the weaponry, but that can wait. Go enjoy yourself."  
He let me down and Vegeta grabbed my hand and ran off with me. He took me into a secret room and turned the lights on.  
"Alright, what the hell is going on here?"  
"You need to get you of here Hunter. It's not safe. Frieza killed everyone we know and love. He's planning on taking us to some remote planet and leaving us there."  
"Finally someone calls me by my real name. But I'm not from here. And I don't know how the fuck I got here. I need and want to get back, my family is probably worried sick about me."  
"I know how you can go back. But it involves a pacifier. But it would be weird because we're 13yrs old."  
"I don't care. I'm in a freakin diaper for kami sake! I can handle a little pacifier."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
"Well why don't you stay for a while longer. We could have fun."  
"Fine! But get the damn pacifier just in case we do get dropped off at a remote planet."  
"Already have it."  
He pulled the pacifier out and it looked like the same exact one Bardock had and let me keep. I know one thing I'm getting rid of when I get back.  
"Well is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Yeah, you can go check out the armory and the weaponry if you want."  
"Alright, but I'm sure we'll see each other soon."  
He nodded and I ran back to Frieza, or at least tries to find him. I finally found him in the room that I woke up in. He was making it babier, and he was getting these baby things from a closet. He smelt something coming from me and turned to me.  
"I didn't see you there Carmen. And it smells like you had a little accident in your diaper there. Well get over here so you won't end up with a rash."  
He signaled for me to come over to him and I followed what I was being told to do. He picked me up, set me on a changing table, put a pacifier in my mouth and changed me. I sucked on the pacifier and waited for him to finish changing me. When he put a new diaper on me he picked me back up, took the pacifier out of my mouth and gave me a bottle of formula, I didn't let me hold it but I did drink all of it.  
"There's a good little one. Drink your baba."  
That made me choke, he put me over his shoulder and burped me. I ended up puking on his shoulder but he didn't seem to care, he just cleaned himself and I off then continued to bottle feed me. When I finished he stuck the pacifier back in my mouth and set me in a stroller. He strolled me out into the open space and I had realized I had been in the past. Everyone who was there came up to me cooed and made little baby sounds.  
"She's adorable. Can I hold her?"  
"Sure Fasha, I don't have any problem with it."  
Fasha undid the straps on the stroller and picked me up, she loved holding me and I didn't mind it either.  
"I wonder if she's related to me, she looks like Bardock."  
"Could be. Why don't you take her down to the labs and test her blood."  
My eyes widened to knowing I would be tested on. I started crying too, I couldn't control myself. Fasha calmed me down by rubbing the base of my tail, I calmed down a bit but I still cried. She picked up the fallen pacifier and held it in front of my mouth.  
"Does someone want they're binkie?"  
I didn't say anything but I continued to cry. She kept rubbing the base of my tail, but it didn't help. Frieza pulled out a bottle and handed it to Fasha.  
"Maybe this'll help, even though I just fed her, she could use a little nap."  
"Ok thanks."  
She took the bottle and shoved it in my mouth, it was warm so it must be something to put me to sleep. And that's exactly what it did. She held me the whole time I was passed out. I woke up to the sharp stabbing pain in my arm. My eyes shot open and I screamed and cried. The pain only continued and got worse. I grabbed whatever was causing me pain and threw it.  
"Bad girl! You don't throw a needle!"  
"Hey doc, come take a look at this."  
I continued to scream and cry but eventually stopped when Bardock stuck a pacifier in my mouth and picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed to smile and he calmed me down.  
"Hey Bardock, looks like you have a granddaughter. And be related to King and Prince Vegeta."  
"How the hell did that happen?"  
"I'm not sure. But it says she's married to Prince Vegeta. Hey look on the bright side, you have a granddaughter."  
"Yeah, I guess that is the bright side. But what does this mean?"  
"Well he will be living with you if want. But if you don't want her her, Lord Frieza will take care of her."  
"Uh yeah, she will not be under the care of that overgrown lizard."  
I giggled at that comment. Bardock ruffled my hair and I gave him a big hug.  
"Just one question. How long will she have to be babiefied?"  
"Well maybe all her life, she's been so used to it. I'd be surprise if she were able to talk."  
"Alright. Well we might as well head back. Get this little one used to the place."  
He put me on his back and he took me to his and Fasha's place. It was so big, he put me on a bed and went to get himself changed.  
"Hey hun! I'm going to go get some supplies, I'll be back in a few."  
"Alright. You gonna take the kid with you?"  
"Sure. But I've decided to call her Hunter. I like that name."  
"Whatever you want. But you might want to go get her before she gets into trouble."  
"Right"  
I heard footsteps coming toward me and I hid under the bed. The door opened and Fasha came in, but I didn't move. She looked everywhere for me until she finally checked under the bed. I backed up to the wall and that's when I took a shit I my diaper again. She held her arms out but I still didn't move.  
"Come on sweet heart, no one's gonna hurt you. Your safe with us now."  
The only thought that went through my head was...  
'Just play along, maybe if I'm lucky I could survive.'  
The closer I got to her, the more cautious I was. But I eventually reached her open arms and got scooped up, hitting my head on a bar. I broke out in tears and the pacifier fell out of my mouth. She rubbed my head and rubbed the base of my tail, calming down along with having the pacifier put back into my mouth. She put me down on the bed and changed my diaper, she had only one problem. They didn't have diapers. So she improvised and put me into a cloth folded up to look and feel like a diaper.  
"Alright, let's go get some things for you. You're going to love it here, I can guarantee that."  
She picked me back up and put me into the stroller she got from Frieza and walked down to a big room filled with baby stuff. The only thing I was really interested in were the toys. Fasha picked out a few clothes, toys, and things that I needed. She picked up a big ass teddy bear and gave it to me, of course I snuggled it just to keep my cover. I heard Fasha laugh and awe. When we were done 'shopping' we went back to they're so called house. I found Bardock passed out in the couch and I giggled.  
"What a lazy bum. I'm surprised he's not raiding the fridge."  
I got taken out of the stroller and put on top of Bardock. I didn't know what to do, for once.  
"Go ahead, wake him up."  
I smirked on the inside but smiled on the outside. I started yanking his hair but that didnt work. So instead I yanked his tail and stuck it in my mouth. His eyes shot open and he screamed in pain from the yank. He pulled his tail away from my mouth and I ended up crying because of it.  
"Bardock why did you do that?"  
"Do what? I'm protecting my tail!"  
"So what! It's not like Hunter would bite you!"  
"You don't know that!"  
"I'll prove it to you."  
She unwrapped her tail and held it in front of my face. I stopped crying and put her tail in my mouth. I didn't bite it, I just sucked on it. She smiled and picked me up off of Bardock, and held me. She rubbed my back and I set my head in her shoulder. She wiped my tears away and put her hand on my head.  
"See, that wasn't so hard. Why don't you try."  
"Yeah no thanks. I'm good."  
Fasha rolled her eyes and took me into a spare room. She took her armor off, I knew what was coming, breast feeding time. She held me up to her boob and I latched on, it wasn't half bad. I shit and pissed in my diaper. She noticed what I just did but didn't do anything but enjoy this little moment. When I sucked her dry she took a look in my diaper and held her nose in disgust. She put me on the floor laying down and came back with the pacifier that Vegeta had, some wipes, baby powder, baby lotion, and a new diaper. I lay there on the floor waiting for whatever was next, I had started to squirm because of the big mess in my diaper.  
"Alright sweetheart, I'm getting to it."  
"You say something to me?"  
"No Bardock, I was talking to Hunter."  
"Like she can understand anything we say."  
"You never know. She may just surprise you."  
"Whatever, I'm going out with the boys, I'll be back whenever."  
"Uh I don't think so! We have a kid to take care of! And I'm not going to do all of it myself!"  
I had just grabbed ahold of the pacifier and popped it in my mouth, the next thing I knew I was back home. I could hear crying and screaming, yep, I was back home. I started to wake up slowly, I heard gasps and more crying. There was a light just above me, there were curtains all around me. I must have been in the hospital. I couldn't move very well, but I heard the door open and a man with a doctor's coat on came in with a tray. Everyone guarded me, it must have been a tray with needles on it.  
"Don't worry, I just need to run a few tests, just to see if little Hunter is healthy."  
"No way. You are not putting a needle in my little girl."  
"Ok, ok. But take this medicine just in case something else does happen."  
My dad took the bottle of purple stuff and picked me up. I wanted to hug him but I was to sore. Everyone grabbed onto him and we teleported home. He wouldn't let go of me, which was kinda sweet and yet it hurt so much.


End file.
